Question: Solve for $x$ : $2x - 8 = 8$
Explanation: Add $8$ to both sides: $(2x - 8) + 8 = 8 + 8$ $2x = 16$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{16}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 8$